The game called Life
by nibon
Summary: This is my very first fanfic and i made it out of boredom. It's basically about Kisame finding Itachi injured and then gets into a fight with Orochimaru.
1. In the shadows

"Is he dead? No, probably just unconscious. " Kisame was shocked as he saw Itachi lying still in a pool of blood. He didn't witness what had happened; he had just come to meet Itachi but instead he had found him lying there on the ground. He felt his pulse. "Just unconscious"

It was dark in the woods and all Kisame could see were Itachi, a few trees and trail of blood leading to the shadow of a figure far off in the distance. "Who is that?" he thought and followed the trail and saw Orochimaru. "You did that to Itachi?" Orochimaru smiled as he saw Kisame getting angrier over what had happened. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Orochimaru said. "I underestimated Itachi and my body isn't in the best shape." Kisame looked Orochimaru in his eyes. "Why? Were you planning on taking him with you to take over his body?" Orochimaru nodded. "I barely had the strength to carry him any further. I thought I would succeed with it this time." Kisame pulled out his sword, the Samehada. "Well you didn't. Now prepare to be eliminated once and for all!" Kisame charged against Orochimaru but was dodged as he jumped up in a tree "The Akatsuki uses teams of two. One is down, one is left. I can maybe win this round if another team doesn't show up." he thought. Still wounded and somewhat weak he used his Senei Jashuu but the snakes were easily smashed away by Kisames still covered-up sword.

Orochimaru jumped down from the tree. "Let's do something fun." He said and smiled. Kisame said nothing and just looked at Orochimaru who now threw up a snake with the Kusanagi. "Kusanagi against the Samehada. How exciting" He moved quickly, so quickly that Kisame didn't see when he suddenly appeared at his back but just before the blade hit him he jumped away. "It's not that easy to kill me!" He took away the covering of Samehada and made a second attempt to strike his enemy. As he saw Orochimaru, tired yet happy dodging to the right he swung his sword towards him at the same time and slightly hit his shoulders. "You can't have much chakra left. You should put more effort into dodging my attacks." He said as he then used his Shunshin no jutsu to teleport himself to the back of Orochimaru. "You're not the only fast one here" he whispered as he then hit Orochimaru in the head with his fist and witnessed how he fell to the ground.

Orochimaru woke up. He stared at Kisame who stared back at him. "What are you doing? Why am I still here?" Kisame smiled and replied "I hate it when you're puking up snakes and swords, it disgusts me. I'm thinking of maybe shoving Samehada down your throat, ruining it." Orochimaru smiled and noticed that the Kusanagi wasn't very far away from him on the ground. But would he go for it? No, not yet. "I'm too weak right now. I need a perfect opportunity" he thought. "What are you waiting for?" Kisame started to get annoyed. "Go for it. Go for your precious sword or do you want me to fuck up your throat?" Orochimaru started to get worried. "He has planned something. What is he going to do with me?" He slowly got up from the ground. "What are you doing?" he said. "Have you checked on Itachi? Maybe he's dead by now." Both of their facial expressions changed as Kisame turned worried Orochimaru put on an evil smile of victory.

They both stood still, Orochimaru looked deep into the eyes of Kisame. "Can't move?" He went to get his sword, but as he was about to grab it, he felt something on his face. He felt an extreme pain as Samehada ripped of the skin on his chin and he fell on the ground, again. "I can!" Kisame shouted, putting his sword placed on the right shoulder of Orochimaru and grabbing his right hand. "How're you feelin'?" He ripped of his right arm and threw it away. "I'll go check on Itachi. Don't go anywhere." He looked at the legs of his brutally beat up enemy. "I don't trust you." He bashed in both knees of Orochimaru and ripped of his right leg. "As I was saying, don't go anywhere." 

Orochimaru lied there; still smiling and started to laugh as he saw Kisame disappear in the shadows of the woods.


	2. Immortality

Kisame came back carrying Itachi on his shoulders but Orochimaru wasn't there, not his body, not his hand and not his foot. "You should know that I won't stay down that easily" said Orochimaru standing fully recovered in a tree. "How could he recover that quickly?" Kisame thought. "I bashed in his knees"

Orochimaru smiled again with a victorious face. "This is it. I will kill you right where you are and take Itachi with me. I will be immortal!" Orochimaru jumped down from the tree and cut a wound into the hand of Kisame using Kusanagi. Kisame didn't react to it at all. It happened too quickly. Bleeding from his hand he dropped Itachi and uncovered Samehada. "That was unfair!" he yelled. "Unfair? For the reward of immortality I'm willing to cheat." Orochimaru, smiling as always attempted a second strike. Kisame blocked it but he got pushed back. "How?" he thought. "How can he already be so strong? I wasn't gone for long." Orochimaru kept slashing and slashing, as hard as he could. "DIE ALREADY!" he yelled.

After a few more strikes he backed off. "What does it take to kill you? You are bleeding from one hand, yet you wield the Samehada. I will just injure your other hand, and then I will chop you up like sushi!" Orochimaru moved around quickly back and forth in an attempt to confuse Kisame. "Are you ready?" Orochimaru yelled. "ARE YOU READY?" Kisame stood absolutely still. "HERE I COME!" Orochimaru tried to attack from the right but Kisame parried with his sword and then hit as hard as he could, pushing Orochimaru away. "What are you trying to do?" Kisame pushed Orochimaru over, making him fall onto the ground, once again. He put Samehada on Orochimarus shoulder, once again and once again Samehada started to eat up his chakra yet Orochimaru smiled. "What are you smiling for? You will die soon." He noticed a big shadow from behind. He quickly turned around.

He stood before a giant snake. "Shouldn't be too difficult" he thought. The snake tried to eat him up but as its head dived towards him he put up his sword, piercing the snakes eye. It quickly backed off, bleeding, and made a second attempt. This time Kisame dodged and swung his sword to hit the other eye resulting with the snake eventually backed off. Kisame turned around to finish up Orochimaru, but once again he wasn't there. "You are starting to annoy me!" He grumbled for himself. He looked around and then saw him trying to take Itachi away. "You will go no further!" he yelled and charged against Orochimaru, he hit him in the chest with his sword and Orochimaru fell as he coughed up blood. "You overdid it. Didn't you?" Kisame asked. "I did. I once again thought that I actually would win" Orochimaru didn't smile now. "You couldn't even win even though you cheated" Kisame looked at his injured hand. "I won, it's over." Orochimaru looked into his eyes "No you didn't". "What do you mean?" Kisame asked. 

"No one wins" Kisame said nothing. "You want world domination with the Akatsuki. Well, you won't have it forever. You will eventually die and rot in the ground together with the rest of the dead with absolute biological equality." Kisame looked at Orochimaru somewhat angered when he coughed up blood again. "As I was about to say, all the dreams and ideals that I fought for are now waiting for someone else… you see, no one wins. We all end together with our values and visions dead forever." Kisame turned around. "How ironic, all you wanted was immortality and here you are, lying on the ground before me, dying and talking about how everyone eventually dies." Kisame covered up Samehada and put it on his back. He then walked over to Itachi and put him on his shoulders without ever looking back at Orochimaru. "Maybe you can win anyways." Kisame walked away, never looking back. "Maybe you can win anyways." The phrase Orochimaru had just heard echoed in his head. Once again, he smiled. A smile of Victory.


End file.
